Push Rewind (Characters)
by PJKid42
Summary: Finn Hudson died in a car crash, leaving a widowed and pregnant Rachel Berry on her own. She moved away from Lima, keeping in touch with a few of her old friends but otherwise refusing to talk about Lima. When she moves back her sons Freshman year, he comes across the kids of some of our favorite ships. THIS IS ONLT THE CHARACTERS!
1. Profile For: Nicholas Hudson

_Login Required_

_UserName: NickyHud5_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Nicholas Daniel Hudson**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

**-**Nick

-Nicky

-Hudson

**.**

**Father(s): **

-Finn Hudson (Deceased)

.

**Mother(s):**

**-Rachel Berry**

.

**Grade:**

-Freshman

.

**Age:**

-15

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Football (Number 5)

-Soccer (Number 5)

-Basketball (Number 5)

-Hockey (Number 5)

-Baseball (Number 5)

-Track and Field (Shot Out, Discus, Mile. 4x4)

-Drama Club

-LGBT Club

**.**

**Likes:**

-Music

-Sports

-Karaoke

-Acting

-Girls

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Flirts

-Clinginess

-Stuck-Up Girls

-Drama

-Cockiness

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

-None

**.**

**S/O:**

-Straight


	2. Profile For: Saige St James

_Login Required_

_UserName: Saigey00_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Saige Bethany St. James**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

**-St. James**

**-Saigey**

**-Double 0**

**.**

**Father(s): **

-Jesse St. James

-Brody Weston

.

**Mother(s):**

**Error: **_This information is unavailable_

.

**Grade:**

-Freshman

.

**Age:**

-15

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Cheerios (Co-Head)

-Volleyball (Number 00)

-Basketball (Number 00)

-Track and Field (Mile, 4x1, 400 meter hurdles, 4x4)

-Drama Club

-LGBT Club

**.**

**Likes:**

-Music

-Sports

-Karaoke

-Acting

-Cheering

-Stunting

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Flirts

-Jerks

-Cockiness

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

-Tandoori St. James (Twin Sister)

**.**

**S/O:**

-Straight


	3. Profile For: Tandoori St James

_Login Required_

_UserName: PrettyGirlTandyyyy_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Tandoori Taylor St. James**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

**-St. James 2**

**-Tandy**

**.**

**Father(s): **

-Jesse St. James

-Brody Weston

.

**Mother(s):**

**Error: **_This information is unavailable_

.

**Grade:**

-Freshman

.

**Age:**

-15

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Cheerios (Co-Head)

-Dance Team

**.**

**Likes:**

-Singing

-Dancing

-Cheering

-Stunting

-Jocks

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Abusers

-Jerks

-Cockiness

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

-Saige St. James (Twin Sister)

**.**

**S/O:**

-Straight


	4. Profile For: Logan Evans

_Login Required_

_UserName: LoganTheLeo42_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Logan Edward Evans**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

-Evans

-Logy Bear

-Brownie

-Skittles

**.**

**Father(s): **

-Sam Evans

.

**Mother(s):**

**-**Quinn Evans

.

**Grade:**

-Freshman

.

**Age:**

-15

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Football (Number 42)

-Soccer (Number 42)

-Basketball (Number 42)

-Hockey (Number 42)

-Baseball (Number 42)

-Track & Field (Shot Put, Discus, Mile, 4x4)

-LGBT Club

**.**

**Likes:**

-Singing

-Dancing

-Sports

-Cheerleaders

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Abusers

-Jerks

-Cockiness

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

-Bradley Evans (Younger, Barely Mentioned/Minor Character)

-Cleopatra Evans (Junior, Barely Mentioned/Minor Character: Is also in Glee)

-Beth Corcoran (Half Sister-Maternal, Older, Barely Mentioned/Minor Character)

**.**

**S/O:**

-Straight


	5. Profile For: Kristopher Anderson

_Login Required_

_UserName: KrissyKristopher_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Kristopher Shaun Anderson**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

-The Hair

-Kris

-Krissy

**.**

**Father(s): **

-Blaine Anderson

-Kurt Anderson

.

**Mother(s):**

**Error: **_This information is unavailable _

.

**Grade:**

-Freshman

.

**Age:**

-14

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Track & Field (Shot Put, Discus)

-LGBT Club

-Drama Club

**.**

**Likes:**

-Singing

-Girls

-Boys

-Throwing

-Music

-Makeup

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Gay Bashers

-Fighting

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

**Error: **_None Found_

**.**

**S/O:**

-Bisexual (Leans towards Males)


	6. Profile For: Delilah Lopez

_Login Required_

_UserName: DatBitchDel22_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Delilah Stacey Lopez**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

**-**Del

-Lopez

**.**

**Father(s): **

**Error: **_ This information is unavailable_

.

**Mother(s):**

-Santana Lopez

-Dani Lopez

.

**Grade:**

-Sophomore

.

**Age:**

-16

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Cheerios

-Volleyball (Number 22)

**.**

**Likes:**

-Singing

-Being Flirty

-Being Bitchy

-Boys

-Cheering

-Stunting

-Music

-Makeup

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Gay Bashers

-Fighting

-Jerks

-Players

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

**Error: **_None Found_

**.**

**S/O:**

-Straight


	7. Profile For: Claire Puckerman

_Login Required_

_UserName: SexySluttyPuckerman_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Claire Elise Puckerman**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

-Puckerman

-The Slut Of McKinley

**.**

**Father(s): **

**-**Jake Puckerman

.

**Mother(s):**

-Kitty Wilde

.

**Grade:**

-Junior

.

**Age:**

-17

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Cheerios

-Dance Team

**.**

**Likes:**

-Singing

-Being Flirty

-Being Bitchy

-Boys

-Cheering

-Stunting

-Music

-Makeup

-Girls

-Sex

**.**

**Dislikes:**

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

**-**Lucas Puckerman (Freshman, Younger Brother)

**.**

**S/O:**

-Bisexual


	8. Profile For: Lucas Puckerman

_Login Required_

_UserName: TreblemakerLukey9_

_Password: *******_

_._

_Processing..._

_Processing..._

_._

_Access Granted_

_Loading Profile..._

**.**

**Lucas Treble Puckerman**

**.**

**Nickname(s):**

-Puckerman

-Luke

**.**

**Father(s): **

**-**Jake Puckerman

.

**Mother(s):**

-Kitty Wilde

.

**Grade:**

-Freshman

.

**Age:**

-16

**.**

**Is In:**

-Glee

-Football (Number 9)

**.**

**Likes:**

-Sex

-Playing

**.**

**Dislikes:**

**-**Relationships

-Being Tied Down

-Commitment

-Responsibility

-Girl & Boy Drama

**.**

**Siblings (?):**

**-**Claire Puckerman (Junior, Older Sister)

**.**

**S/O:**

-Straight


	9. By The Way

**A/N Thanks to everyone who saw this**

**Its getting late so I am heading to bed but**

**SideNote: These are all the MAIN characters. Not all characters were listed**

**There has to be more than 10 in Glee for them to compete**

**So if you hear random names from time to time, they are just names I came up with and put in**

**This was for all the kids of the Alumni New Directions**

**So yes, you will see more characters**

**Night guys!**

**-PJKid42**


End file.
